Yes
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Two years. We've been dating for two years. Why won't he pop the question already?


**Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm veering away from my current one-shot series. For now, this is a special one-shot for a friend of mine. I'll shut up. Oh, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Yes**

(Normal P.O.V. Lily of the Valley Island, Sinnoh)

The sun is shining, the air is crisp. Gym leaders from all over are competing in an exhibition tournament.

* * *

(Pearl's P.O.V.)

"Okay, I'm completely bored!" I shout. Dia and Lady are waiting for our seniors. I am, too. However, I'm incredibly bored!

"Ay, chill out!" a voice says. This gathers the attention of Dia and Lady.

"Senior Emerald, Senior Sapphire, Senior Ruby, finally!" I say.

"Oy, where are the other seniors?" Sapphire asks.

"Not here yet, Senior Sapphire," Diamond says.

"We just got away from my dad and a good majority of his coworkers," Ruby says.

"Remind me again why we're here?" a voice asks, sounding bored.

"You couldn't resist Senior Blue, could you, Senior Silver?" Diamond says. Bad move, Dia.

"Shut it, junior," the senior Johto dexholder says. Gold and Crystal are here, too.

"Senior Gold, have you heard from the Kanto dexholders?" Lady asks.

* * *

(Platinum's P.O.V.)

"I think I left my Pokégear at the hotel," the senior dexholder tells me. Senior Crystal sighs and Senior Silver, wait, where's Senior Silver?

"How could you do something _that _moronic?" Pearl shouts.

"Junior Pearl, please don't make a scene," a voice says. Senior Yellow! Minus Senior Green, it's a reunion!

"Hey, everyone," Senior Red says; I talked to him on the phone, so I should introduce them to Diamond and Pearl, even though Pearl made his presence known.

"Seniors Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, this is Pearl and this is Diamond," I say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Senior Crystal says.

"Where's Senior Green?" Pearl asks, calming down slightly.

"Right here, junior!" a voice says. I don't know any Kanto gym leaders, so it's obvious that this is Senior Green.

"Junior Lady Platinum, are you taking a break from contests?" Senior Ruby asks.

"I'm not so sure, Senior Ruby," I tell my fellow coordinator.

"Hey, why don't we bring out our Pokémon? Just our elementals," Senior Yellow says.

"Great idea. We'll go first!" Pearl says. He grabs a ball off his belt.

'Oh, Pearl, why must you be so impatient?' I think to myself.

"Chimler, come on out!" he says.

"Chic, show 'em who's boss!" Senior Sapphire says.

"Hey, Exbo, go!" Senior Gold says.

"Charizard, make your mark!" Senior Green says. Guess he doesn't nickname his Pokémon.

"We should go next," Dia says, reaching for a ball. A ball on his belt opens.

"Lax? Munch?" some of the seniors giggle, Pearl face palms and Dia blushes.

"Hold on, Junior Diamond," Senior Red says, readying a ball of his own, and another.

"Snor, Saur, I choose you!" he says.

"Sceptile!" Senior Emerald says.

"Megaree, let's go," Senior Crystal says.

"Tru," Dia finally says. I'd say it's our turn, but Seniors Gold, Red and Yellow look like they have something else. Dia keeps trying to return Munchlax.

"Lax?" Senior Red's Snorlax says.

"Munch?" Lax says, looking at his evolved form in a sense of awe. (1)

"Show us your Water type starter," Senior Green urges, only to be elbowed by Senior Blue.

"Oh yeah. Empoleon, come forth," I say. Did I just say 'yeah'?

"Mumu!" Senior Ruby says. (2)

"Mumu, really?" I ask.

"Mumu wasn't always a Swampert. Mudkip, Marshtomp, then Swampert," he informs me.

"Hey Blue, why not simultaneously?" Senior Silver says, with something that resembles a smile on his face.

"Okay," she says.

"Feraligatr/Blasty, come out!" they say. I realize that Senior Yellow hasn't shown us her starter.

"Senior Yellow, where's your starter?" Dia asks.

Senior Gold takes a look at the Kanto dexholder, then Red.

"Well, I guess the secret's out," the Johto dexholder states sheepishly. We look on; well, Dia and I do, Pearl looks like he's ready to challenge Senior Green. For once, Senior Green is actually quiet.

"Pibu," Senior Gold says.

"Pika, I choose you!" Senior Red says.

"Chuchu, come out," Senior Yellow says.

A male Pikachu emerges near Senior Red, while a female emerges near Senior Yellow.

"Aw, it's so cute!" I say, referring to the baby.

"Pi?" the Pichu says.

"Green Oak, Viridian Gym. Which one is he?!" a voice shouts. I turn. It's a voice I know all too well; though I know their voices by heart, I'm not exactly comfortable with them.

"That's me. Are you the lucky leader I'm partnered with?" he asks. I guess he's a flirt.

"If you lose, I won't hear the end of it from Candice," an irate Maylene says.

"Okay, okay. Charizard, you cool on sitting this round out?" he asks. The flaming lizard gave a thumbs-up.

"Alright, smell ya later," Senior Green says. When he's a safe distance away, Maylene approaches Senior Blue. Maylene's one of the toughest leaders I know, despite the whole Team Galactic incident.

"If he says anything, don't expect me not to fire an Aura Sphere on that boy," Maylene says.

Dia clears his throat, earning a daggers glare from Pearl.

"Knock it off, you two. Senior Green didn't know who she was and from the looks of it, neither do you Senior Ruby," I say. Said senior is currently staring at the Veilstone leader. Senior Gold was usually the forgetful one.

"Yeah, it's obvious," Senior Gold says. Maylene raises a brow.

"Oh?" Maylene asks, curiosity piqued.

"You're a battle girl, aren't you?" he says, causing half of us to sweat drop.

"No, you twit! Augh. For those of you who don't know, this is Maylene of the Veilstone Gym," Senior Silver says. Senior Ruby is in awe.

"Right," Senior Gold says. He puts his hand behind his head. "I knew that," he adds.

"Well, good luck with Senior Green," I say. Maylene nods.

"Wait," Pearl says.

"Junior Pearl?" Senior Ruby asks.

"Any chance I can tag along? I'm going to die from sheer boredom," he says. Maylene looks at me, as if asking for permission. I merely nod.

"Hey, if you're done talkin', let's get to the battle already!" I can hear Senior Green shout. Maylene and Pearl go off, Chimler stays behind.

* * *

(Later on in the stands, Yellow's P.O.V.)

As the day passed on, we learned that Team Galactic was a villainous group here in Sinnoh. I remember when we were in Johto, fighting the Mask of Ice, when Gold, Crystal, and Silver were still juniors. Then, we met Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald; seems like yesterday they were telling us of Team Magma and Team Aqua. Now they're seniors. Two years.

"Why are you sitting by yourself, Yells?" a familiar voice says.

"Silver," I say.

"That's the name," he says, plopping into the seat next to me.

'I'm honest with the others on my relationship, especially because it tends to get obvious. Gold didn't realize it at first; then again, he's not necessarily the brightest light in the room. Emerald, or Rald to some, noticed before Sapphire and Ruby. Ruby and Sapphire are kinda like how Red and I were to each other at first. I don't know much about Junior Platinum. She said that it's not necessary to call her _Lady _whenever we address her. Juniors Diamond and Pearl probably keep things lively…'

"Earth badge to Yellow," Silver says, waving his hand in my face.

I stare at the field. "Red," I murmur.

"What's going on in between you and that idiot, anyway?" he asks. Silver tends to call everybody idiots, with the exceptions of Blue, Crystal and he apparently sees something in Emerald. However, because of the question…

"Nothing lately. We've been dating for," I answer.

"Two years. Yeah, I know," he says. I look at him.

"Gold wouldn't shut up about it," he says. Red, Blue, Green and I got here on a boat because Blue only got over her fear temporarily. Apparently Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were already in the area, which is kind of odd.

"How'd you get here, anyway?" I ask.

"I rode on Feraligatr, the idiot decided to board my Gyarados and Crys took to the skies with Xatu," he says flatly.

"Every time I talk to Red about getting married, he gets so touchy on the topic," I say.

"Hn," Silver replies. I raise my brow.

"Silver, do you know something I don't?" I ask. He opens his mouth to retort, but I stop him. "About Red," I add.

"Think," he says, not missing a beat. "We've barely known them for a few hours. Lady Platinum is of the famous Berlitz clan, Diamond has his mom, and Pearl's father is the Tower Tycoon. Rald has Latios and Latias, Sapphire is Professor Birch's daughter and Ruby is Norman's son. My father was the Viridian Gym Leader and Team Rocket's boss, Crystal's got her mom and Gold has his folks. Green's got Daisy and Professor Oak, Blue's got her parents and you have your uncle," he states.

I soak that in, although Emerald mentioned he got passed around a lot, he had befriended two legends that care about him. Red practically has no one and Silver doesn't want anything to do with his father.

"What about Ariana?" I ask.

"Don't even bring _her _into this. You get what I'm saying?" he asks. Ariana is his mother.

"Yeah, but still. It's just that you'd think that he would try to propose," I say. I haven't seen Red since we arrived.

"Maybe," Silver says cryptically.

"So wait, _where _is Red?" I ask. Silver shrugs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special battle for you to see," the announcer states. The stadium's lights focus.

"Hailing from Celestic Town, give a warm welcome to Sinnoh's own champion, Cynthia Shirona!" the announcer booms. Yep, she definitely looks better in the flesh.

"Her opponent is from Kanto. From all the way in Pallet Town, let's give a big welcome to champion Red!"

"Ay, is he out of his mind?" Emerald asks.

"What took you so long to realize that?" Silver states as Emerald takes the other seat next to me.

"This is the special exhibition match Green must've been talking about," I say. I look at Emerald.

"I'm rootin' for Cynthia," he says.

"Same," Silver says.

Of course they know I'm rooting for Red, even though he might get beat.

"Garchomp, battle dance!" Cynthia says. Garchomp?

"I figured she'd go that route," a man with purple hair says.

"How would you know?" Emerald asks. Silver has a bottle of soda and has stopped drinking it for a few seconds.

"I'm Lucian, one of Sinnoh's Elite 4. Each champion is usually well-known for one Pokémon. Like Dragonite is to Lance, Garchomp is Cynthia's main Pokémon," he answers.

"Anyone who tries to take on Cynthia, if they even get that far, hardly make a mark. That's why I like where I am," an elderly woman states. She has two younger guys with her, one has red hair and the other has green hair.

"Bertha, Flint, Aaron, this is Silver, Emerald, and Yellow," Lucian says.

"How did you know our names?" I ask.

"Psychic-type specialist. Cynthia's Garchomp is a powerhouse. Aaron, Lucian and I have each tried to claim the championship title from her," Flint says.

"Garchomp, huh. Okay, Saur, I choose you!" Red says. Silver face-palms. I look and see Rald grabbing his camera.

"Rald!" I say.

"What? He's battling another champion. He hasn't battled against a champion since he faced Green," he says.

Red whispers to the ref, who is visibly stunned. Silver apparently knows what's going on/

"He's going to humiliate himself. That thing on?" Silver asks, smirking.

"Yup. Charged it, too," Rald says, grinning.

"Um, if I can have everyone's attention," Red says, having been handed the mic.

"I'm not too good at this whole speech thing. However, there's one person in this stadium that means a lot to me. She somehow keeps me going. This special girl is my girlfriend, Yellow," he says. I get up.

He looks in our direction and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a box. He walks up to our section and I meet him at the railing.

"Yellow, will you marry me?"

I can't help but blush.

"Yes. Yes, Red, I'll marry you," I say, thrilled. The crowd cheers as Red slips me the box.

After Red gets the first move, I look at the ring.

"Hey, Em," but I'm cut off by Silver. I want to ask Emerald if he got the proposal on tape.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Silver shouts.

I return to my seat and turn to the battle.

"Come on, Red, you can do it!" I shout. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You're touching me?" I ask Silver. I look over him and notice his hands are in his pockets. It's Lucian.

"Congratulations," Lucian says.

"Garchomp is half Dragon, half Ground," Aaron states.

"Saur's been with Red for a long time," I tell the Sinnoh Elite.

"It won't do much. You do realize that your husband-to-be is about to get his butt kicked, right?" Silver finally says.

I don't say a word. Red loses the match, but in the end, all that matters is that I said that one word: yes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! Okay, I know this was probably super rushed, but this was for my friend, ****DPDawn4Life****. It's an extremely late birthday one-shot that I had a blast writing. I know that everyone seems a little OOC, but this is me we're talking about. Also, I know I typically refer to Blue and Green as male and female, but like I said, this was for my friend, who knows them the other way around. To clarify, I'm referring to the dexholders. Confused? Blue Oak (or Green Oak, depending on the translation of Pokémon Adventures) is the one who started with a Charmander from Professor Oak and Green (or Blue) is Leaf's manga counterpart, despite Leaf only being a game character. Leave a review and I'll have some new updates for my other stories. Please don't forget to vote in the ever-changing polls on my profile.**

**Revised notes: Okay, so I reread this a couple of nights ago and realized the errors I made when I initially wrote this. Also, there's this.**

**I kind of got that idea from the episode in the advanced generation series where May's Munchlax meets Ash's Snorlax and Munchlax happily greets Snorlax. Munchlax also seems to be in awe, as if thinking, "I can evolve into that?" Well, that's what I picked up, anyway.**

**I know Ruby has a special call for each of his ****Pokémon, but I didn't feel like looking up Mumu's. Also, he (Ruby) wasn't calling Mumu out for a battle.**


End file.
